Substantial quantities of 4-phenyl-N-methyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine claimed to produce Parkinson's disease in monkeys have been prepared. The 4-chlorophenyl analog has also been prepared in form of the secondary and N-methylated amine.